I Wrote You
by Chesa Love
Summary: Ginny wrote Harry letters while she was at Hogwarts and he was searching for Horcruxes.  Now that the war is over, she wants Harry to read them.


**Disclaimer: I do not own, I simply write. So do not groan about the words I recite. **

**A/N: Finally got this published! Thank you so much to whispered touches who beta'd for me! And to vampire luvr who has dealt with all of my freak-outs while writing this! Hope you enjoy! Read and review please!**

**I Wrote You**

It was the middle of summer and the heat was causing sweat to drip down Harry's face. The war had been over for two months now and Harry had taken up a temporary residence in the Burrow as he adapted to a changed life.

He had just finished a game of wizard chess with Ron and was about to ask if he wanted to play another when Hermione walked casually past the room. Ron's eyes followed her until she was out of sight. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Go on, Ron"

"What?" Ron jumped, looking at Harry.

"Go follow Hermione. I know you want to," Harry said, trying to keep a smile from his face. Ron and Hermione had been ridiculously close since the end of the war, rarely leaving each other's side. Hermione was staying at the Burrow as well until she figured out what to do about her parents and the modifications she had made to their memories. She and Ron had worked out any remaining problems _very_ early on in her stay.

Ron nodded gratefully and rushed out of the room. Harry stood, packed up the chessboard and game pieces, and looked around the room, contemplating what to do. Just as he decided that there was nothing to do inside and had settled on heading outside for a fly around the orchard, Ginny knocked on the open door.

"Hey, Harry. You busy?" she asked, though she could see that he was doing nothing.

"Not in the least," Harry smiled, wondering why she was distracted enough not to have noticed. "What's on your mind, Gin?"

She glanced down to her hands at the question and Harry realized she was holding a box.

"What's that?"

"They're… uhm… it's kind of a long explanation."

"Okay, well, we've got time," Harry responded, holding out his hand. "Come on, sit."

She tucked the box under her arm and took his hand following as he led her to the chairs him and Ron had been sitting in moments before. She didn't look at him right away. Harry waited a few moments before tipping her chin up with a finger, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Ginny, you know you can tell me anything and everything. In fact, as my girlfriend, I expect you to," he said lightly. Ginny smiled at his reassurance and took a deep breath.

"A lot of things happened while you, Ron, and Hermione were gone. Hogwarts was a completely different place and even home had changed a lot. I was a little… lost without you," she confessed, avoiding his eyes. "I had to find some way to get through all of the hard changes."

She paused for a moment, steeling herself, it seemed.

"I wrote you letters," Ginny said in a rush, only pausing for a second before quickly continuing, "Lots of letters. Every day, actually. About what was going on, about Hogwarts, about… well… about everything." She looked up at Harry to make sure he had understood her jumbled speech. Harry tried not to look resigned as their eyes met. His only previous experience with her writing had been with a Valentine's Day card that had compared his green eyes to a pickled toad. It wasn't his fondest memory. But for Ginny's sake, he nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"The first letter explains everything," she said as she slipped a folded sheet out of the box. "It'll probably make a lot more sense than I do right now…" She trailed off .

He looked at her, not knowing whether she expected him to read it now or not. His gaze seemed to pull her from her thoughts. She looked down at her box for a moment before placing it in his lap.

"All of them are in there. I don't know if I even want you to read them. But I think you need to. You need to know what happened while you were gone." She nodded as if telling herself that was true before getting up and leaving the room.

Harry looked down at the letters, not knowing if he wanted to read them either. But Ginny was right, he needed to understand. So he took a deep breath and picked up the first letter.

_Dear Harry,  
><em>

_ I want you to know my story. I want you to see exactly what you stopped from continuing. Thank you for your bravery and for your constant love – not only for me, but for everyone. _

_It was the day after the wedding. You were with Ron and Hermione, on your way to defeating Voldemort. I couldn't join you and I couldn't talk to you. No one knew where you were or even if you were safe or alive. I couldn't stand not knowing. But my heart told me you were alive, if not always well. So I wrote to you. As I suffered through the rest of summer and the year at school, trying to get through each day, the idea of writing you letters that I would deliver someday kept me going. _

_So I thought about what things would be like if you were here. How we would sit in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room after things had settled down for the day and how we would just talk. I would tell you about my day – about all the frustrations and joys and you would sympathize and talk about yours in turn. I thought about how there were moments in our days when we had to tell each other something that just wouldn't wait until dinner and how we would go out of our way looking for one another just so we could share one short moment. I thought about the sleepless mornings when we both ended up in the owlery without planning on it. We would sit silently and watch the sunrise as the owls swooped in after their nighttime adventures. My mind wandered to the times when we would sit under the shade of the huge tree next to the lake, simply enjoying each other's closeness. My heart raced as I remembered our stolen kisses, your comforting hugs, and your gentle looks that calmed me when I was in a rage. _

_I thought and I remembered and I wrote. And I was able to face each day knowing that I would need to be there write to you each night. It was what got me through school, Harry. The changes to Hogwarts this past year have been horrible. With Snape in charge and the Carrows as his deputies… well, I bet you can imagine. I wrote to you about their punishments, about their horrid classes that we were forced to sit through, about Neville's bravery, about how we were all using so much of what you taught us in the D.A. I told you about our adventures and our raids – the way Michael Corner was tortured and Neville was used as a knife sharpener. And then Easter came and Mum and Dad wouldn't let me go back. They didn't even know the full of it and they refused to even consider the idea. I felt terrible; like I was abandoning everyone. I was stuck at home unable to do anything. I poured over my old Defense Against the Dark Arts books, hoping there was something new and useful that I could find in their pages. I practiced spells and wand movements late at night so that Mum wouldn't know what I was doing. The D.A. Galleon was by my side constantly. Neville had promised he would tell me when you came back. We all knew you would. It was just a matter of time until it happened. So I waited, and I practiced, and I hoped. Talking to you every night, if just in writing, was the only way I was strong enough to handle everything. _

_Then late one night my Galleon burned in my pocket. I had been practicing spells when it happened. The Galleons had messages for those still at Hogwarts quite often, but they were usually sent during the day. My heart beat fast as I pulled it out and read the words that made me hope like I never had before. You had come back. I ran to Fred and George's room and told them. We left right away, Apparating into the Hog's Head. Lee Jordan appeared at the same time and I was impatient as they greeted each other. I told them to hurry it up and they slowly followed me upstairs. Fred and George had to remind me not to get ahead of myself as we went down the tunnel. I was nearly sprinting to get to you. _

_The exit into the Room of Requirement appeared in front of us and I climbed out to see you. Your hair was more disheveled than normal and the pain in your eyes broke my heart. But all of those letters had kept me strong and I couldn't let you see me weak, so I gave you the best smile I had, knowing it was all you would let me give you at the moment. I knew you didn't want me there – wanted to protect me from battle, but I didn't care. If my being there would help you in any way, I didn't bloody care. All I cared about was that you were alive and safe and I would do anything to make it stay that way. _

_Mum tried to send me home (and you weren't any help, by the way), but I refused to go. Things started to happen so fast that I hardly knew what was going on. Suddenly I was in the middle of battle, fighting, knowing in my heart that you were alive, but also knowing that at any second death could take you. And death did take far too many that I loved. I saw them lying out in the Great Hall. Fred and Lupin and Tonks and…. I had to get out of the hall of the dead. I had seen Hermione, but she didn't know where you were anymore. After Voldemort's announcement to you, I worried that you would give yourself up. You always did play the hero – sometimes I thought you didn't care enough about yourself. I went out on the grounds, hoping to see you. There was fresh air and there was relative quiet. _

_In the brief break from battle, teachers and students were wandering the grounds and the castle, looking for others to heal. We knew there had been so much destruction and there were likely to be many injuries. As I searched for you, I healed as many as I could or helped them get to someone who could. As I was helping one girl, I heard a rustle, I felt someone pass by, and I thought it might be you under the cloak, but I couldn't leave her. I wanted to reach out and touch you; say something; make you hold me… but I knew I had important work to do and I brushed it off as my imagination and my strong desire to see you. _

_I regretted holding back then when Voldemort brought your body before us. It was so limp and bruised and broken in Hagrid's grip. I wanted to run away. I wanted to turn back time and somehow stop it from happening. My head felt light, my heart felt heavy, and I couldn't breathe or think. A vague image of the letters I had written you went through my head, followed by a dull feeling of regret and a sharp jab of pain. I pushed the emotions down, not able to handle them. My mind went numb and I could only cry out your name in agony. I couldn't believe it. My heart told me it wasn't true, but my eyes saw a different story._

_My mind broke out of its numbness as Voldemort tortured Neville. Everything happened at once and suddenly I was fighting for my life again as the war moved into the Great Hall. Mum was dueling Bellatrix and there were spells being shot around our heads, somehow missing all on our side. _

_All of a sudden, you were there facing Voldemort. You were full of life and power and a ferocity that scared me. I watched in horror as you circled each other, talking as calmly as if you were sitting down for dinner. Watched as your conversation got more heated; as Voldemort became furious in the face of your calm; as your spells met and created a brilliance I had never seen. And as Voldemort's lifeless body crashed to the ground, my heart filled with happiness that you had survived._

_That night you were surrounded by everyone so constantly, I hardly saw you. But you were alive and I knew we would have hours and days and maybe years to talk later. At the moment, I had to be with my family and deal with the grief that lay heavily upon us._

_And now we are here at the Burrow. You came to me after everything was over requesting my forgiveness and my love. I told you that they have always been yours. Those words will always be true, Harry. I will always forgive you and I will always love you. We have been through the most horrible things together, and now I want to go through the best things with you, and you alone. _

_Read my letters. I'll be waiting for you in the end. _

_ Love Always,_

_ Ginny._


End file.
